My New Life
by Misamime
Summary: [AkashixOC] Chapter 2 update! Tachibana Misaki adalah gadis yang kehidupannya biasa saja , tapi di hari itu menit itu dan detik itu juga , kehidupan seorang Tachibana Misaki berubah drastis saat ada dua pria datang dan mengatakan "mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga kami" / bad summarry/ GAJE / mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **yang jelas Kurobas bukan milik misa

**Pair : **OC x Akashi (mungkin)

**Genre : **Romance , Humor (gagal) , Family (?)

**Rate : T **

**Warning : **OC , TYPO , GAJE , ABAL , GARING bin KRIUK / twin!akashi

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME PLEASE!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Tachibana misaki 15 tahun . Adalah gadis yang besekolah di Teiko High yang kehidupannya biasa saja , orang orang menilainya sebagai gadis pendiam dan cuek namun baik hati . Padahal Misaki adalah gadis yang ceria - dia hanya menunjukkan sisi cerianya di depan orang orang terdekatnya (gimana beda sikap kamu ke sahabat dan teman lah) , orangtuanya meninggal saat dia berumur 12 tahun , dia tinggal sendirian , awalnya dia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya tapi karena takut merepotkan paman dan bibi nya waktu memasuki SMA Misaki memilih untuk tinggal sendiri . Misaki mempunyai sahabat yang bernama Kitazawa Rikka , Rikka orang nya ceria tapi cukup bawel menurut Misaki , walaupun begitu juga Misaki senang dengan sahabatnya itu.

Penampilan Misaki? Misaki memiliki rambut bewarna hitam dan panjangnya sepunggung , warna matanya itu dark purple , tingginya 163 cm .

Misaki itu suka membuat komik , dia mengikuti Manga club yang ada di sekolahnya

* * *

Oke balik ke cerita

Di hari itu . Menit itu dan detik itu juga kehidupan seorang tachibana Misaki berubah drastis semenjak ada dua cowok kembar bersurai merah mengatakan "mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga kami"

.

Pelajaran matematika , siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pelajaran ini ? Pelajaran yang selalu di benci oleh murid-murid yang selalu menjadi musuh para murid . Hari ini Misaki sedang duduk bersama teman sebangkunya Rikka dan mereka berdua sedang serius - serius menggambar di halaman buku paling belakang masing-masing . Terkadang mereka berdua cekikikan dengan gambar mereka masing-masing .

.

Sementara itu ada dua cowok tampan yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah misaki

"Benar disini tempat dia bersekolah?"

"Tentu saja benar . Memangnya aku pernah salah?"

Kedua cowok itu terus berjalan seakan sedang mencari seseorang . Lalu mereka berdua berhenti di depan kelas 1-A lebih tepatnya kelas Misaki

.

Guru matematika Misaki terus menjelaskan tapi Misaki lebih memerhatikan gambarnya atau bisa di bilang sekarang Misaki sedang membuat komik di tengah jam pelajaran , lalu perhatian Misaki tertuju kepada dua cowok kembar yang ada di depan pintu kelasnnya , Misaki sempat terpesona melihat kedua cowok itu , tapi Misaki menggelengkan kepalanya untuk sadar , kedua cowok itu emang kembar tapi yang berbeda itu adalah warna mata mereka . Yang satu terlihat umurnya sekitar kurang lebih 20 tahun nan dan kedua matanya bewarna merah sedangkan yang satu lagi , kalau dilihat sih kira-kira seumuran kayak Misaki tapi warna matanya berbeda... yang satu warna merah dan yang satu lagi bewarna kuning ke emasan dan jujur mereka berdua itu memang tampan . Tetapi Misaki berpikir kalau kedua cowok itu adalah salesman dari suatu perusahaan makanan yang akan menawari produk baru dari perushaannya , jadi Misaki tidak terlalu memperdulikan kedua cowok itu

"Ne~Misaki cowok-cowok itu keren ya! Kira-kira mereka cari siapa ya?" Tanya Rikka sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu misaki

Sekali lagi Misaki melirik kedua cowok itu lalu Misaki kembali fokus dengan komik buatannya lagi dan menghela nafas

"Paling mereka salesman yang mau nawarin makanan , kayak waktu itu tuh ada yang promosiin spagethi instan merk l* p*sta itu"

"Hooo , benar juga "

Lalu geng cewek centil di kelas misaki langsung mulai membicarakan kedua cowok kembar itu

"Hei . Cowok itu ganteng ya!"

"Punya pacar gak yaa~?"

"Targetin ah~"

Misaki mendengar kata-kata geng cewek centil itu , Misaki mendengus kesal dan mengatakan

"Baru pertama kali liat cowok ganteng ya? Plis deh norak banget" umpat Misaki , Rikka hanya bergeridik ngeri melihat Misaki yang sedang mengumpat itu . Kalau Misaki sudah marah , Misaki bisa saja berbicara kasar bahkan dia juga tidak segan segan menonjok orang yang membuatnya marah tidak peduli kalau orang yang dia tonjok itu adalah cewek atau cowok . Yang jelas jangan bikin Misaki marah .

Ada murid di kelasmu mengacungkan tangan dan mengatakan

"Sensei , di depan pintu kelas ada orang"

Guru matematika Misaki langsung menoleh ke pintu kelas dan benar saja ada orang di depan pintu kelas . Guru matematika Misaki langsung menyuruh cowok kembar itu masuk , begitu kedua cowok itu masuk ke kelas Misaki cewek-cewek centil di kelas Misaki langsung merapihkan rambutnya dan Misaki hanya menatap sinis cewek-cewek itu dan mendengus kesal **(di kelas misa ada lho , cewek satu geng kerjaan nya nyisirr mulu =w= , kalau gak nyisir ya sepet-sepet orang .)**

"Maaf jika kita mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas ini" kata si cowok yang memiliki mata heterokom itu sambil sedikit membukuk

"Aah tidak apa-apa kok , anu... kalian mencari seseorang di kelas ini?"

"Iya... apakah di kelas ini ada orang yang bernama Tachibana Misaki?" kompak kedua cowok itu

Begitu namanya disebutkan Misaki yang sedang membuat komiknya langsung berhenti menggambar – dan seketika Misaki menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya .

"Misaki... kamu kenal mereka?" tanya Rikka

Misaki hanya memasang wajah bingung dan menggelengkan kepalanya "aku tidak kenal mereka"

"sekali lagi—apa ada orang yang bernama Tachibana Misaki di kelas ini?" cowok bermata heterokom itu mengulang pertanyaan nya lagi .

Akhirnya Misaki berdiri dari bangku nya dan mengatakan

"ya... itu aku"

Kedua cowok kembar itu saling menatap dan mengangguk , lalu perlahan mereka mendekati Misaki sambil tersenyum—atau menyeringai?

Kedua cowok itu ada di depan bangku Misaki dan mereka memperkenalkan diri masing-masing – yang pertama memperkenalkan diri adalah cowok yang memiliki mata heterokom yang kira-kira seumuran sama Misaki

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuro"

Lalu yang satu lagi

"aku kakaknya Akashi Seishiro"

Misaki masih kebingungan tapi tiba-tiba Seijuuro memegang tangan sebelah kanan misaki dan Shu memegang tangan sebelah kiri Misaki – cewek-cewek centil di kelas Misaki langsung sirik

Dan tiba-tiba...

***CUP* **

Misaki membelalakkan matanya saat kedua pipinya di cium oleh cowok kembar itu – teman-teman sekelas Misaki saja langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat kejadian itu bahkan guru matematikanya juga ikutan berteriak histeris

Setelah kedua pipinya dicium , Misaki hanya bengong dan sekarang benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi . Saudara kembar itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Misaki dan mengatakan

"Tachibana Misaki... mulai sekarang kamu adalah bagian dari keluarga kami" kompak si saudara kembar itu , Misaki tetap bengong – tapi juga kaget

"eh?" respon Misaki

"APAAAAA?!" seketika kelas Misaki langsung gempar dengan 'insiden' itu

* * *

**=SKIP= **

Misaki sekarang ada di rumah yang sangat mewah alias di rumah Akashi, dan juga sekarang banyak Maid dan Butler yang mengelilinginya

"Misaki-sama apakah anda ingin meminum teh?"

"eh?! Ga-gak usah repot-repot! Dan tolong jangan panggil aku 'sama'!"

'_kenapa sekarang aku harus ada di tempat seperti ini?' _ batin Misaki

=fashback=

"_A-A-APA-APAAN KALIAN BERDUA?!" Misaki mendorong kedua cowok kembar itu dan sekarang Misaki memegang kedua pipinya yang panas_

"_tenanglah Misaki—nanti kamu akan tahu semuanya" kata Seishiro ingin menenangkan Misaki _

_Sementara itu Seijuuro meminta izin kepada guru matematika Misaki untuk membawa Misaki pulang – awalnya guru Misaki itu menolaknya tapi entah apa yang Akashi Seijuuro katakan pada guru Misaki – Misaki langsung di perbolehkan pulang – tetapi Misaki tidak mau pulang , dia meminta penjelasan kepada Seishiro dan Seijuuro _

"_kalian itu siapa!? Kenapa tiba-tiba-" beribu pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Misaki , Seishiro dan Seijuuro hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan akhirnya Seishiro menggendong Misaki ala Bridal Style dan Seijuuro membawakan tasnya _

"_lepaskan aku! Kalian ingin membawa aku kemana?!" Misaki memberontak saat Shu menggendongnya ala Bridal Style , malah Misaki sempat menonjok wajah Seishiro – tapi untungnya Seishiro itu 'kebal' _

"_bisakah kau diam? Ikut saja dengan kami – nanti kau akan tahu segalanya" titah Seijuuro dengan nada suara yang 'menakutkan' seketika Misaki langsung bungkam _

end of flashback=

Karena itulah sekarang Misaki ada di dalam rumah Akashi – katanya sih kalau Misaki ingin tahu segalanya dia harus menunggu Akashi Shuu pulang – atau bisa dibilang ayahnya Akashi Seishiro dan Akashi Seijuuro . Sekarang Misaki ada di sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi buku-buku atau mungkin bisa di bilang di dalam Perpustakaan pribadi(?) bersama dengan Seishiro dan juga Seijuuro

"Tuan Shuu – silahkan masuk , Misaki-sama sudah ada di dalam" ucap sang Butler dan Maid di depan pintu – itu menandakan kalau Akashi Shu sudah datang

" sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu Misaki" dan entah sejak kapan Shuu sudah ada di belakang Misaki – dan tentu saja Misaki langsung tersontak kaget dengan keberadaan Shu itu

"hahaha , tidak usah kaget begitu... lagipula apa kau tidak mengigatku Misaki?"

"eh?" Misaki bingung – tapi entah kenapa Misaki sangat familiar dengan wajah Shuu , benar-benar sangat Familiar

"Shuu-jii-san!?" Misaki baru ingat kalau Akashi Shuu itu adalah kerabat ayahnya dulu, dulu Shuu itu suka mampir ke kediaman Tachibana dan tentunya dulu Shuu suka memberikan 'oleh-oleh' kepada Misaki kecil , Shuu juga sudah menganggap Misaki itu sebagai anaknya sendiri

"akhirnya ingat juga – sudah sepuluh tahun kita tidak bertemu ya?" kata Shu sambil menepuk bahu Misaki lalu Shuu berjalan ke arah Seijuuro dan Seishiro

"nah ini Seishiro dia anak tertua disini umurnya 20 tahun dan sekarang dia sedang kuliah – dulu dia suka bermain bersamamu lho Misaki , ingat tidak?"

Misaki menatap Seishiro dengan serius , berusaha membongkar masa lalu nya tapi tetap saja Misaki tidak bisa ingat . Seishiro menghela nafas

"mana mungkin dia ingat ayah... waktu itu kan dia masih berumur 1 tahun" sahut Seishiro

"benar juga hahaha" lalu Shuu berjalan mendekati Seijuuro

"nah kalau ini Seijuuro— dia seumuran denganmu mungkin ini kamu baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya—" sebelum Shuu selesai berbicara Seijuuro langsung memotong pembicaraan ayahnya itu

"ayah—lebih baik langsung menjelaskan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"ah—kau benar"

.

Sekarang Akashi Shu dan Misaki duduk saling berhadapan , sedangkan Seishiro dan Seijuuro ada di luar ruangan

"Misaki—kau tahu kan aku ingin bersahabat baik dengan ayahmu?"

"err... iya"

"kau tahu Misaki—sebelum Tsukasa dan Mika—maksudku sebelum ayah dan ibumu meninggal , mereka meminta tolong kepadaku"

"...mereka meminta apa?"

* * *

"_Satu bulan sebelum mereka meninggal—ayah dan ibumu sempat mampir ke sini , kita berbincang-bincang seperti biasa , tapi ayah dan ibumu berbicara seperti ini kepadaku"_

_._

"_hei—Shuu... apakah aku bisa meminta tolong kepadamu?" tanya Tsukasa sambil menyeruput teh yang di suguhkan pelayan Shuu_

"_tentu saja boleh—apa itu?" _

"_kalau terjadi 'sesuatu' antara aku dan Mika... aku ingin memintamu untuk menjaga Misaki" _

_Shu yang sedang meminum teh nya langsung tersedak mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu _

"_oi—oi—kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Seakan kalau kau sebentar lagi kau akan mati!" _

"_itu kan kalau terjadi 'sesuatu' Shu..." jawab Tsukasa kalem – sedangkan istri Tsukasa – Mika hanya terkekeh _

"_lagian selain anggota keluarga yang kita percayai – kerabat yang paling kami percayai itu hanya kamu lho Shuu..." sahut Mika _

"_lagian kamu juga sudah menganggap Misaki seperti anakmu juga kan?" tanya Tsukasa _

"_... iya juga sih—jadi... kalau terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian berdua , kalian menitipkan Misaki kepadaku , begitu?"_

"_iya , jadi kami titipkan Misaki kepadamu ya Shuu..." kompak Tsukasa dan Mika _

"_iya... baiklah – tapi kalau itu terjadi 'sesuatu' kepada kalian ya!" _

_._

"_Sebulan kemudian , Tsukasa dan Mika ditemukan tewas karena kecelakaan . waktu itu aku langsung mencarimu Misaki – tapi ada yang bilang kalau kamu tinggal bersama paman dan bibimu , tapi waktu aku mampir ke tempat paman dan bibimu mereka bilang sekarang kamu tinggal sendirian di apartemen . dan mereka juga tidak tahu kamu tinggal apartemen yang mana ,dan mereka hanya tahu kalau kamu bersekolah dimana makanya waktu itu aku mencarimu lagi – dan akhirnya kamu ketemu juga" _

* * *

"jadi... ayah dan ibu meminta kepada Shuu-jii-san untuk menjagaku?"

Angguk

"karena itu Misaki , lebih baik kamu tinggal di sini saja... gadis sepertimu tinggal sendirian itu bahaya lho"

"tapi—nanti aku merepot—" sebelum Misaki selesai bicara . Shu langsung memotongnya

"tidak akan , kau tidak akan merepotkanku , lagipula ini juga permintaan ayah dan ibumu – bagaimanapun juga aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan mereka . kalau kau tinggal bersama paman dan bibimu dan merasa merepotkan mereka , lebih baik kau tinggal di sini saja – kau tidak akan merepotkanku—lagipula kamu sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri Misaki"

Misaki berpikir , kalau dia menerima tawaran tinggal di rumah mewah ini – dia takut akan merepotkan 'Shuu-jii-san' , tapi kalau menolaknya... Misaki merasa tidak enak kepada 'Shuu-jii-san' –tapi bagaimanapun juga ini adalah permintaan ayah dan ibu kepada Shuu-jii-san—pikir Misaki berpikir sejenak , terima atau tidak?

Shu berharap kalau Misaki akan menerima tawarannya

Akhirnya Misaki memutuskan "...baiklah...aku akan tinggal di sini" , Shu tersenyum puas mendengar keputusan Misaki "_arigatou.. _Misaki"

"harusnya aku yang berterima kasih Shuu-jii-san , terima kasih sudah menawarkanku tinggal di rumah ini—aku harap aku tidak akan merepotkan"

"anggap saja rumah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri Misaki , kalau begitu besok kamu kemaskan barang-barangmu yang ada di apartemen ya"

Misaki hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

* * *

Sementara itu Seishiro dan Seijuuro di luar sana

"hei Seijuuro—kamu akan pindah ke sekolah Misaki itu ya?"

Seijuuro menatap kakaknya sinis "memangnya kenapa?"

"yaah—sayang aja , padahal kamu udah sekolah di Rakuzan yang elit itu tapi tiba-tiba pindah ke Teiko—sekolahnya Misaki "

Seijuuro hanya menghela nafas "mau bagaimana lagi , ini _perintah _ayah"

Seishiro hanya terkekeh "tapi—kalau kamu masuk Teiko , berarti kamu bakal ketemu dengan teman-teman basketmu itu dong?"

Seijuuro menyeringai "hmm... benar juga , pasti masa-masa SMA ku akan menyenangkan"

Sementara itu Kiseki no Sedai tiba-tiba merinding , dan mereka hanya berdoa –semoga aku bisa hidup lama—(?)

* * *

**Wahahaha , bukannya selesein fic yang lain malah bikin fic yang baru lagi BRUAKAKAKA /dilempar lucky item midorima/ mana ini Fic gaje abiss!**

**Soalnya misa udah kegatelan bikin fic sih .w. , btw... fic ini tuh udah lama di ketik Cuma misa baru nerusin sekarang wahahaha , bisa di bilang fic ini tuh di ambil dari mimpi misa lho~ /siapa yang nanya?/**

**Jadi misa tuh pernah mimpi kayak (fic) ini , terus diketik deh! Wakakakak , kalau kehidupan sekolahnya itu di ambil nyata dari sekolah misa /terus siapa yang nanya sih?/**

**Yaudah deh , Readers pengennya di lanjut apa nggak? **

**Kalau lanjut ya tinggalin jejak review , dan keluarkan pendapat kalian .w. , kalau ada kekurangan kasih tau aja – tapi bilangnya jangan 'pedes-pedes' amet ya =w=**

**kalau gak ada yang minat sama fic ini kemungkinan besar fic ini gak bakal di lanjut atau munkin bakal di delete =w=**


	2. Chapter 2

**awalnya mau ngehapus fic ini , tapi pas ngeliat ada yang ngereview sama yang fav/follow , fic ini gak jadi di hapus deh , makasih buat yang udah review , fav dan follow! XD**

**Disclaimer : **yang jelas Kurobas bukan milik misa

**Pair : **OC x Akashi (mungkin)

**Genre : **Romance , Humor (gagal) , Family (?)

**Rate : T**

**Warning : **OC , TYPO , GAJE , ABAL , GARING bin KRIUK / twin!akashi

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME PLEASE!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

-apartemen-

Saat Misaki bangun dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya , Misaki melihat dua pria yang berpakaian hitam yang sedang memasukkan barang-barang yang ada di dalam rumahnya di masukkan ke kardus , tentu saja Misaki kaget

"Hei! Siapa kalian?! Kenapa memasukkan barang-barangku ku kedalam kardus?!" Sewot Misaki

Para pria yang berpakaian itu langsung berbaris di depan Misaki , dan membungkuk 30 derajat

"Ohayou gozaimasu Misaki-sama , maaf jika kami mengganggumu" kata si pria A

"Kami di suruh oleh Shuu-sama untuk mengemas barang-barang mu dan membawanya ke kediaman Akashi" lanjut si pria B

"Nanti sehabis pulang sekolah Misaki-sama langsung ke kediaman Akashi saja" sahut si pria A

Sedangkan Misaki hanya ber 'hooh' ria

"Tapi.. bisakah kalian keluar dari apartemen ini ? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengusir kalian , soalnya aku -"

Sebelum Misaki selesai bicara kedua pria itu langsung membungkuk dan "kami mengerti Misaki-sama , anda mau bersiap-siap untuk sekolah kan? Maaf jika kami membuat anda terhambat untuk berangkat kesekolah" kedua pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkan apartemen Misaki

.

Saat Misaki keluar dari apartemen , dan berjalan menuju halte bus . Apartemen Misaki itu dekat dengan halte bus

Saat Misaki duduk untuk menunggu bus yang datang . Tiba-tiba ada mobil limosin hitam yang mewah berhenti di depan halte bus . Orang-orang lain yang ada di halte bus itu langsung membicarakan limosin itu

"Woaaah! Limosin!"

"Kenapa limosin berhenti di depan halte bus?"

Lalu ada pria yang memakai baju butler keluar dari limosin itu dan menyusul Misaki yang sedang duduk di halte

'_Jangan bilang...'_batin Misaki

"Misaki-sama , saya akan mengantarkan anda kesekolah"

Misaki hanya facepalm , dan menghela nafas

"Terima Kasih , tapi tidak usah repot-repot , aku pergi kesekolah pakai bus saja" tolak Misaki

"Tapi Misaki-sama , saya diperintahkan oleh Shuu-sama untuk mengantarkan Misaki-sama ke sekolah " jawab sang butler yang kesan nya agak memaksa Misaki untuk menerima tawaran itu

"Tapi -"

"Shuu-sama bilang . kalau Misaki-sama menolak saya harus 'memaksa' sampai Misaki-sama menerima nya"

Misaki hanya menghela nafas berat . Dia ingin menolak tawaran sang butler itu , tapi kalau Misaki menolaknya -dia merasa kasihan juga dengan butler yang sudah datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk mengantarnya kesekolah . Misaki berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Baiklah , tapi hanya sekali ini saja" kata Misaki . Sang butler langsung menuntun Misaki untuk naik mobik limosin yang mewah itu

.

Parahnya . Saat Misaki sudah sampai di depan sekolahnya -Teiko High , sang butler langsung turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Misaki . Dan demi apapun itu , Misaki benar-benar canggung di perlakukan seperti putri yang akan turun dari kereta kuda . Mana dipanggil-panggil '-sama' terus lagi . Apalagi sekarang Misaki menjadi pusat perhatian karena dia diperlakukan seperti tuan putri itu . Setelah turun dari mobil limosin itu Misaki mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang butler dan langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kelas

* * *

Barusan Misaki diperlakukan seperti tuan putri , kalau sekarang...

"Tachibana! Kemarin mereka siapanya kamu?!"

"Misaki-chan! Kamu punya nomor mereka tidak? Bagi doong!"

"Tachibana! Barusan kamu diantar pakai limosin ya?!"

"Misaki!"

"Tachibana!"

Misaki yang sedang duduk di bangknya sedang dibkerubungi manusia Kepo . Jujur rasanya Misaki ingin berteriak dan melakukan _Table Flip _. Tapi Misaki berusaha menahan dirinya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya . Misaki mengacungkan jari telunjuknya memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya untuk diam . Teman-temannya pun langsung diam .

Misaki menutup matanya dan menghela nafas

"Kalian semua..."

kemudian Misaki membuka matanya . Dan menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan _deathly ice glare (?) _. Pokoknya tatapan Misaki itu sangat dingin sehingga membuat teman-temannya itu merinding

"Kalain semua ... Berisik! Apa kalian semua mau aku memasukkan sepatu ke mulut kalian satu per satu? HAH?"

Seketika manusia kepo yang mengelilingi meja Misaki itu langsung bubar , seperti itulah sifat Misaki kepada 'teman' nya sifatnya dingin , tergantung orangnya kayak gimana dulu sih... Tapi sifat Misaki kepada 'sahabat' itu sangat berbalikan dengan sifatnya kepada 'teman'

Lalu sahabat Misaki - Rikka yang duduk di sebelah Misaki berbicara

"Misaki... kemaren itu ada apaan sih?" Ternyata Rikka juga kepo . Tapi kalau ke Rikka sih Misaki bakalan cerita

"Panjang ceritanya ,nanti istirahat aja aku ceritain"

* * *

*KRIIIINGGG*

Bel masuk , semua murid pasti bakal langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing , tapi beda dengan di kelasnya Misaki , walaupun bel masuk sudah bunyi - murid-murid di kelas Misaki masih bermain-main di dalam kelas , beberapa ada yang main di depan pintu kelas -sekalian jadi 'satpam' nya kelas , kalau Misaki sih ngelanjutin bikin komik buatannya , sedangkan Rikka memerhatikan Misaki yang membuat komik ,tapi tiba-tiba teman Misaki yang jadi 'satpam' di depan kelas langsung sewot masuk ke kelas sambil berteriak

"Ada Hikaru-sensei! Ada Hikaru-sensei! Sumpah beneran!"

Seketika murid-murid di kelas Misaki duduk di tempat masing-masing dan Misaki yang sedang menggambar komik pun secepat kilat membereskan alat-alat menggambarnya yang berantakan di atas meja , dan memasukkannya ke dalam kolong meja, seketika meja Misaki langsung bersih .

"Woah...sasuga Misaki..." gumam Rikka

Dan Hikaru-sensei alias walikelas Misaki pun masuk ke kelas dan sempat diam dulu memerhatikan murid-murid yang ada di kelas Misaki

"Hmm... perasaan barusan bapak liat ada yang berkeliaran di luar kelas deh"

*GLEK*

"Perasaan aja kali pak! Kita barusan di kelas terus kok! Bener gak teman-teman?"

"Benar! Kita di kelas terus kok pak!" Kompak sekelas

Hikaru-sensei mengehela nafas dan menaruh buku-buku yang dia bawa di atas meja guru

"Oh iya anak-anak , hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru"

#Whoaaaa

"Cewek atau cowok nih pak?!"

"Semoga aja cowok! Terus ganteng! Di kelas kita kan cowok-cowoknya dibawah 'standar' semua" ledek murid perempuan di kelas Misaki

"Halah! Kayak kalian yang cantik aja! Mending ngaca dulu deh!" Balas murid laki-laki di kelas Misaki . Dan dimulai lah peperangan antara murid cewek dan cowok di kelas Misaki , Misaki sih tidak ikut-ikutan

Misaki menopang kepalanya dengan tangan sebelah kirinya lalu Misaki memulai 'berimajinasi' , tapi imajinasi Misaki pecah saat Hikaru-sensei memukul meja dengan buku tebal dan berteriak

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru kepada kalian!"

*siiiiiiing* seketetika kelas langsung hening , Hikaru-sensei menghela nafas dan berkata

"Masuk"

Pintu kelas Misaki terbuka dan masuklah seseorang yang tingginya sekitar 170cm dan memiliki rambut bewarna merah , sekarang sosok itu berdiri di sebelah Hikaru-sensei , dan Hikaru-sensei menuliskan nama sosok itu

"Akashi Seijuuro" di papan tulis , tunggu- Misaki sangat familiar dengan nama itu

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuro , salam kenal"

Misaki langsung menjatuhkan wahajahnya sendiri ke meja nya

Cewek-cewek di kelas Misaki langsung berteriak fangirling

"kyaaaaaa!"

"Itu kan cowok yang kemarin?!"

Tapi ada juga yang diam karena 'takut' sama Akashi

Haruka-sensei menepuk tangannya dan kelas pun langsung diam

"Hmm... Akashi-kun... tempat dudukmu... ah! Di depan Tachibana!"

Akashi mengangguk , dan berjalan ke arah Misaki , lebih tepatnya meja yang ada di depan Misaki . Misaki hanya bengong melihat Akashi yang duduk di depannya

* * *

Saat istirahat , Akashi di kerubungi oleh cewek-cewek centil di kelas Misaki (kira-kira 4 orang) , mereka menawarkan Akashi untuk berkeliling sekolah atau lebih tepatnya MODUS biar bisa kenalan dengan Akashi . Tapi Akashi hanya diam saja saat di tawarkan , membuat salah satu di antara cewek itu memaksa Akashi

"Ne! Akashi-kun mau tidak? Kita udah nawarin!"

Akashi yang daritadi diam saja akhirnya bicara juga

"Maaf saja ya , aku tidak mau di ajak keliling sekolah sama cewek-cewek centil kayak kalian "

*Jleb* kata-kata Akashi begitu menusuk hati para cewek itu

"- aku lebih senang kalau Misaki yang mengajakku berkeliling"

Misaki yang sedang menggambar di belakang Akashi pun langsung kaget , dan cewek-cewek centil itu langsung menatap sinis Misaki , tapi Misaki menatap sinis balik kepada cewek-cewek itu , dari tatapan Misaki terlihat seperti mengatakan

'Apa lihat-lihat?'

Sedangkan itu Akashi menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Misaki

"Misaki , kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Akashi tapi dari raut wajah Akashi itu dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Misaki .

"Boleh , aku tidak keberatan" Misaki berdiri dari bangkunya . Dan Akashi juga berdiri dari bangkunya , dan mereka berdua jalan berdampingan , membuat cewek-cewek centil itu kesal

"Kenapa Akashi-kun memanggil nama kecil Tachibana?!"

"Ada hubungan apaan sih diantara mereka berdua?"

Sedangkan Rikka yang duduk meja nya hanya facepalm

"Aduuuh, pasti Misaki lupa mau cerita sama aku" batin Rikka

.

Akashi dan Misaki berjalan di koridor

" sebenarnya aku tidak perlu minta keliling sekolah sih , lagian aku juga sudah tau isi sekolah ini bagaimana" kata Akashi memulai pembicaraan , Misaki yang berjalan di sebelah Akashi pun langsung meliriknya

"Kalau kau sudah tau , kenapa kau memintaku untukmengelilingi sekolah? Dan kau tahu dari mana tentang isi sekolah ini?" Tanya Misaki

"Pertama , aku muak di kelilingin cewek centil , kedua ,karena waktu smp aku sekolah di Teiko , dan sesekali aku mampir ke SMA Teiko makanya aku hapal"

Misaki hanya ber'hooh' ria

"Misaki , apa kau mengikuti kegiatan eskul?"

"He? Iya , aku ikut manga club"

"...pantas saja kamu terus membuat komik"

"Memangnya salah ya?"

"Nggak sih , hari ini kamu ada kegiatan klub?"

"Hmm... entahlah , mungkin ada , memangnya kenapa?"

"Pulang jam berapa?"

Akashi banyak nanya ke Misaki , padahal baru ketemu kemarin tapi bersikap seakan sudah dekat dengan Misaki , mana banyak nanya lagi

'_Dasar kepo' _ batin Misaki

"Memangnya kenapa? Kira-kira pulang jam 5 –an , itu juga kalau emang ada kegiatan klub" jawab Misaki agak jutek

Akashi melirik jam tangannya "sekarang jam makan siang kan? Misaki , bisakah kau mengantarku ke cafetaria sekolah?"

"Gak masalah , memangnya kenapa?"

Akashi hanya menyeringai "ada beberapa teman yang ingin aku temui"

.

Di cafetaria Teiko High , di salah satu meja ada pelangi yang duduk bersama

"Mou! Dai-chan! Padahal aku sudah buat bento untukmu!" Kata si perempuan bersurai pink sambil mencubit laki-laki berkulit dim nan dakian

"Berisik Satsuki!" teriak si laki-laki berkulit dim itu

"Aominecchi jangan gitu ke Momocchi-ssu!" Teriak laki-laki bersurai kuning dengan suara cemprengnya

"Kalian bertiga berisik-nodayo!" Teriak laki-laki yang bersurai hijau tua

Sedangkan yang satu lagi yang kelihatan seperti titan itu hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya

* * *

Misaki dan Akashi sudah berdiri di depan cafetaria . Dan Misaki terus bertanya-tanya siapa 'teman' yang di maksud Akashi itu , tapi Akashi malah mengalihkan pembicaraan dan 'memerintah' Misaki untuk membelikannya roti untuk makan siang . Dan bodohnya Misaki langsung menuruti Akashi begitu saja .

Akashi berjalan ke arah meja yang dihuni para pelangi itu , sepertinya para pelangi itu tidak sadar dengan kedatangan Akashi

"Apa katamu Satsuki?! Benda seperti itu kau sebut bento?! Apa kau ingin membunuhku?!"

"Tidak sopan! penampilannya emang seperti itu! Cobain dulu dong rasanya!"

Cewek bersurai pink dan cowok berkulit dim itu terus bertengkar , yang bersurai kuning entah kenapa keikutan ribut , yang bersurai hijau tua terus marah-marah , sedangkan yang bersurai ungu tetap diam , yang jelas 'penghuni' meja itu benar-benar berisik , tapi tiba-tiba para 'penghuni' itu langsung bungkam saat mendengar suara Akashi

"Ternyata kalian semua tetap sama kayak dulu ya... Satsuki, Daiki , Ryota , Shintarou , Atsushi dan... Tetsuya"

"A-Akashi/kun/cchi/chin?!"

.

Saat Misaki kembali lagi kedepan cafetaria , Akashi sudah tidak ada di sana .

'_Udah nyuruh-nyuruh , habis itu ilang-ilang lagi!' _Umpat Misaki . Tapi untungnya Misaki langsung menemukan Akashi-Akashi yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang... warna warni?

Misaki menepuk bahu Akashi dari belakang , dan Akashi menoleh kebelakang – Akashi melihat Misaki yang sedang kesal (kelihatan dari wajahnya)

"nih , rotimu!" Misaki melempar roti yakisoba kepada Akashi , dan Akashi pun menangkapnya

"hei , kenapa kau marah seperti itu Misaki?" tanya Akashi kalem

"pikir saja sendiri bego!" teriak Misaki . Kisedai (minus Akashi) hanya cengo saat mendengar Misaki bilang 'bego' kepada Akashi , dan Kisedai langsung mengecap Misaki sebagai gadis yang terberani dan ternekat yang pernah ada di dunia ini . Misaki dan Akashi pun mulai bertengkar (?) dan di saat itu pula Momoi dan Aomine terus memerhatikan Misaki , serasa Misaki itu seperti seseorang yang mereka kenal

"ne—nee—Dai-chan , apa kau berpikir seperti yang aku pikirkan?" kata Momoi sambil menyenggol Aomine dengan sikutnya

"lho? Kamu juga lagi mikirin Mai-chan , Satsuki?... tapi cewek itu mirip seseorang deh... tapi siapa ya?" jawab Aomine mengorek kupingnya

"idiih! Dai-chan jorok! Aku tidak memikirkan Mai-chan!... tapi emang mirip... mirip...mirip... Misa-chan? Iya! Misa-chan!" seru Momoi , dan Momoi mulai mendekati Misaki yang sedang bertengkar dengan Akashi itu

"ano—maaf , kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" tanya Momoi agak ragu-ragu . Misaki menoleh ke Momoi dan menjawab

"Tachibana Misaki" jawab Misaki , dan tanpa permisi Momoi langsung memeluk Misaki

"waaah! Ternyata benar kalau kamu itu Misa-chan! Aku kangeeeen!" kata Momoi sambil memeluk erat Misaki . tapi Misaki melepas pelukan Momoi dan sekarang Misaki menatapnya dengan serius dan mengatakan

"maaf , tapi kamu ini siapa ya?" tanya Misaki polos

"Misa-chan! Ini aku lho! Momoi Satsuki! Masa tidak ingat sih!? Aku teman semasa kecilmu lho!"

"Momoi...Satsuki...Momoi... ah! Satsuki-chan?!" sekarang Misaki baru ingat dengan Momoi –yang ternyata dulu adalah teman semasa kecilnya .

"akhirnya ingat juga!" Momoi langsung memeluk Misaki lagi , dan Misaki mulai sesak nafas gara-gara pelukan dari Momoi , apalagi bagian ehemdadaehem . Aomine pun langsung memisahkan pelukan reuni kalian berdua

"oi , Satsuki! Kau membuatnya sesak nafas!"

"oh ya? gomen Misa-chan! Soalnya aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu!" Misaki hanya mengangguk dan sekarang melirik Aomine

"jadi... kamu Daiki?" tanya Misaki ragu-ragu kepada Aomine , kenapa ragu-ragu? Soalnya Aomine yang Misaki kenal dulu itu kulitnya nggak sehitam ini

Aomine langsung mengusap kepala Misaki "yo! Misaki! Sudah lama sekali ya? sudah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu! Ternyata kamu samasekali tidak berubah ya! tetap 'datar'! hahaha" kata Aomine sambil melirik ehemdadaehem Misaki . karena Misaki kesal dengan kata-kata Aomine , Misaki langsung menepis tangannya dan menutup ehemdadanyaehem (memeluk diri sendiri) sambil menatap sinis Aomine

"kau lihat kemana?! Hentai! Kenapa orang mesum nan dakian sepertimu masih hidup!? Harusnya dari dulu kau sudah mati saja!" okeh Aomine kau membuat Misaki marah karena menyebutnya 'datar' .

Benar , Aomine dan Momoi adalah teman semasa kecil Misaki , terakhir mereka bertemu itu adalah tiga tahun yang lalu , saat pemakaman orang tua Misaki . semenjak hari itu Misaki tidak bertemu dengan kedua teman semasa kecilnya itu .

Misaki , Momoi dan Aomine melakukan 'reuni kecil'

"ternyata kamu masuk Teiko juga Misa-chan!"—Momoi

"aku baru tahu kalau kalian berdua masuk Teiko juga"—Misaki

Dan tiba-tiba Misaki baru ingat kalau dia ada janji dengan Rikka kalau dia akan menceritakan bagaimana 'hubungannya' dengan Akashi

"gomen! Satsuki-chan! Daiki! Akashi-kun! Aku ada janji , jadi aku ke kelas duluan ya!" Misaki langsung berlari meninggalkan 'mereka'semua . Akashi hanya menghela nafas

"Akashi/kun/cchi/chin , siapa cewek itu?/ssu/nodayo" kompak Kuroko , Kise , Murasakibara dan Midorima

"benar Akashi , kau kenal dengan Misaki?" tanya Aomine dan Momoi hanya mengangguk dan menatap Akashi dengan tatapan keponya

"dia ? namanya Tachibana Misaki dia—" Akashi menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang Misaki , dan juga tentang Misaki yang mulai sekarang tinggal di rumah Akashi , dan Akashi juga menjelaskan apa penyebab dia pindah ke Teiko High .

* * *

=SKIP=

Karena Misaki hanya mau menceritakannya kepada Rikka , Misaki mengajak Rikka berbicara di ruangan Manga Club sekolahnya , jangan tanya lagi—Misaki dan Rikka itu satu klub jadi mereka berdua bisa 'keluar-masuk' ruangan manga club kapanpun mereka mau .

"—jadi begitulah , mulai hari ini aku dan Akashi-kun tinggal bersama " Misaki sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Rikka

"aku baru tahu... kalau orang tua mu sudah meninggal... maaf ya Misaki" Rikka yang memasang wajah yang sulit di artikan

"oh iya Misaki , saat barusan kamu dan Akashi-san keluar kelas bareng-bareng , kalian berdua di omongin sama teman-teman sekelas lho" sahut Rikka , karena Misaki kepo dengan kata-kata Rikka , Misaki meminta Rikka untuk menjelaskannya

"jadi yah kalian berdua tuh di omongin kayak—"

'entah kenapa kalau anak baru itu berjalan bersama Tachibana-san itu terlihat menakutkan'

"gitu"

Misaki menyerinyitkan Dahinya "memangnya aku ini di cap sebagai orang yang menakutkan ya?" tanya Misaki yang agak pundung

"maa—maa—gimana teman-teman tidak mengecapmu sebagai orang yang menakutkan coba? Kamu juga suka jutek kepada teman-teman sekelas kan? Lagipula , menurutku Misaki tidak menakutkan kok! jangan pundung gitu dong!" kata Rikka yang menghibur Misaki walaupun dalam hatinya dia memang setuju kalau Misaki itu termasuk sebagai orang yang menakutkan

* * *

Pulang sekolah

Misaki mengecek handpone nya untuk mengecek ada SMS masuk dari senior klub nya itu apa tidak , dan ternyata ada SMS dari senior nya itu

_From : Yuuki Nanami-senpai (Nana-chan) _

_Sub : - _

_Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub , soalnya aku ada acara keluarga!_

_Gomeen~ tapi besok kumpul ya! _

Misaki hanya menghela nafas dan memasukkan handpone nya ke tas , saat Misaki membalikkan badan

*Bruk*

Misaki menabrak Akashi yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya sejak dari tadi

"Misaki , barang-barangmu sudah ada di rumahku . Jadi ayo kita pul-" kata-kata Akashi terpotong oleh saat segerombolan cewek mengajaknya karaoke

"Ne~ Akashi-kun! Mau ikut karaoke tidak?"

"Sekalian pesta perayaan kamu pindah sebagai murid baru di kelas ini!"

"Kami juga mengajak teman-teman sekelas , tapi banyak yang gak bisa ikut "

"Kamu orang terakhir yang kita ajak lho!"

Cewek-cewek itu bener-bener modus pengen deketan sama Akashi , mereka terus mengoceh di depan Akashi , sedangkan Akashi hanya menatap dingin mereka

"Kalau begitu apa kalian juga mengajak Misaki?"

Cewek-cewek yang barusan terus mengoceh itu sekarang bungkam , lalu mereka saling menatap dan terkekeh

"Tachibana-san? Tachibana-san sih diajak juga pasti tidak akan ikut , hihihi"

"Tachibana-san kan setiap pulang sekolah langsung bikin komik tuh , tiap hari malah hihihi"

Muncul siku-siku di jidat Misaki memang sih apa yang di katakan cewek-cewek itu memang benar , tapi- Misaki memang suka membuat komik , tapi bukan berarti dia terus membuat komik setiap hari! Dia hanya membuat komik kalau sudah dapat ide saja .

"Jadi Akashi-kun , mau ikut tidak?"

Akashi menatap Misaki . Terlihat dari tatapan Misaki-kalau Misaki mengatakan _'dasar cewek-cewek centil tukang Modus , kenapa orang kayak kalian gak mati aja?' _Akashi langsung mengerti kalau Misaki sedang marah-tahu dari tatapannya

"kalau Misaki tidak ikut , aku tidak mau ikut" kata Akashi

"Eh?! Ke-kenapa?!"

"Ya aku tidak mau ikut , mau kuulangi lagi? **Kalau Misaki tidak ikut , aku juga tidak ikut**" kata Akashi dengan penekanan suara di delapan kata terakhir . Lalu Akashi melirik Misaki

"Ayo , Misaki" kemudian Akashi menarik pergelangan tangan Misaki -cuma mau bikin 'panas' suasana aja (?)

Akashi dan Misaki meninggalkan kelas . Cewek-cewek itu benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan Akashi dan Misaki . pertama , karena kejadian 'kemarin' . Kedua , karena Akashi memanggil Misaki dengan nama kecilnya . Ketiga , Akashi dekat dengan Misaki . Tapi di saat itu pula cewek-cewek itu disorakin sekelas (sama cowok)

"Kasian deh! Yang modus ke anak baru tapi gagal!"

"Percumaaa , lagian juga si Akashi itu cuma mau dekat sama Tachibana-san yang kalem! Gak kayak cewek centil yang suka dandan tapi menor kayak kalian! Wahahaha" lalu cowok-cowok itu ber high five ria , sedangkan cewek-cewek centil itu hanya menahan malu di sorakin seperti itu . Tapi salah satu murid di kelas Misaki tiba-tiba berteriak

"Oi!oi! Lihat tuh! Akashi-san di jemput pake limosin!" Seketika orang-orang yang masih ada di kelas langsung ngabring melihat 'pemandangan' itu

"Buset! Si Akashi itu anak orang kaya?!"

"Eh tunggu... Tachibana-san juga menaiki mobil itu!"

"Apaaaa?! Hubungan mereka berdua tuh apaan sih?!"

.

Saat Akashi menarik pergelangan tangan Misaki , Misaki sudah berdebar-debar saat tangannya di tarik oleh Akashi . Soalnya baru pertama kali Misaki tangannya di tarik sama laki-laki

"A-Akashi-kun bisakah kau me-melepaskan tanganku?" Kata Misaki terbata

"Ah , maaf" Akashi langsung melepaskan pegangannya itu

"Ngomong-ngomong Misaki , jangan panggil aku 'Akashi-kun' panggil aku 'Seijuuro'" perintah Akashi

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya mulai sekarang kau tinggal dirumah ku kan? Kalau aku sedang bersama Seishiro dan kamu memanggil 'Akashi-kun' . Pasti aku dan Seishiro akan kebingungan kalau yang sebenarnya kamu panggil itu siapa" jelas Akashi panjang lebar . Misaki hanya mengangguk

"Kalau begitu... Seijuuro-kun?"

"Ya , seperti itu"

Lalu Akashi melirik jam nya "ah , pasti Tanaka sudah menjemput , ayo Misaki"

Lalu Misaki dan Akashi berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah .

"Aka- Seijuuro-kun , apa mulai sekarang juga ... aku diantar jemput sekolah juga? Menggunakan mobil mewah seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Jadi itu mengartikan juga... kalau aku akan pergi dan pulang bersamu juga?"

"Yaiyalah"

Misaki hanya menunduk . Dia benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga Akashi , sebenarnya dia ingin meminta tolong supaya tidak usah diantar jemput seperti itu . Jadi dia pergi dan pulang dari sekolah menggunakan bus saja . Tapi Misaki baru ingat kalau rumah Akashi itu ada di komplek perumahan mewah , dan yang tinggal di komplek itu hanyalah seorang pejabat dan juga pengusaha , dan juga di daerah komplek itu tidak ada halte bus . Kalau ada juga jarak halte bus sama komplek itu jauhnya 10km , jadi Misaki membuang jauh-jauh permintaannya itu

"Hei , kenapa bengong saja? Ayo masuk" ternyata Misaki daritadi melamun (sambil berjalan) , dan sekarang dia diam di depan pintu mobil . Sedangkan Akashi sudah ada di dalam mobil dan menyuruh Misaki untuk masuk

"Misaki-sama , ayo masuk ke mobil" kata sang butler yang bernama Tanaka itu

Misaki masuk ke mobil dan mengatakan "tolong jangan panggil aku 'sama'"

Kehidupan Misaki benar-benar berubah , yang dulu selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah naik bus sekarang di antar jemput pakai mobil mewah . Yang dulu hanya di panggil 'Misaki' sekarang di panggil-panggil 'Misaki-sama' . Berikutnya apa lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

**apa-apaan nih?! chapter kemaren gaje , kalau yang ini gaje dan alurnya kecepetan! padahal niatnya mau dilambatin.. ujung-ujungnya jadi kayak gini -_- **

**yasudahlah chapter berikutnya bakal di ... perbaiki lagi! **

**REVIEW?**


End file.
